


Hockey Comes First

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Locker Room, M/M, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: Jamie promised Coach that he'd keep adecentdistance from Tyler. Tyler has a surprise for Jamie. Hockey equipment never looked so erotic.Tyler was wearing nothing but victory green socks clinging to his impossibly long legs and his hockey garter belt. The belt was black and contrasted enticingly with Tyler’s creamy skin. The two round mounds of Tyler’s ass were on full display, the straps of the garter belt emphasizing their heft. The arch in Tyler’s sculpted back was a little sweaty from the physical exertion of practice, and the dimple in his lower back gleamed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by my dear Leyna ([leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09)). <3
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful AM Johnson ([her website](https://www.amjohnsonauthor.com/)) for the scorching sexy montage of Tyler and Jamie in bed. <3 I practically burned from the inside out when I saw it! I can't believe she made this for me. She's a darling. Be sure to check out her books if you love romantic stories. :)

Tyler had been acting weird during the entire practice. Anytime Jamie bumped into him or went to grab at his waist, Tyler would turn crimson and bite his lip almost violently. He would mumble something underneath his breath and look away. Tyler was presently waiting in a corner for his turn to shoot on Kari. He seemed distracted, shifting his weight on one skate and then to the other. Tyler was frowning, straight eyebrows furrowing in the middle, and Jamie wondered what was going on. After watching him for a while from the opposite side of the rink, Jamie couldn't resist the urge to skate up to Tyler.

“Hey, Seggy. Everything alright?” Jamie asked, his voice low and soothing. The captain let one of his gloved hands settle at the small of Tyler’s back, lingering there comfortingly. Usually, Tyler eagerly welcomed such a sweet gesture and leaned into the touch. This time, however, he almost jolted when Jamie’s hand touched him. Jamie could feel the tremors shaking Tyler’s frame, and he heard Tyler suck in a sharp breath.

“Uh, yeah… I’m fine.” Tyler answered in a hurry. He felt shivers run up and down his spine at the feeling of Jamie’s hand so close to his ass. Tyler didn’t look Jamie in the eye, but he could feel his hot gaze boring into the side of his face. The hair at the back of Tyler’s neck prickled as Jamie’s hand moved downwards to pat him on the ass and then leave altogether. Tyler shouldn't have been surprised to feel Jamie’s hand touching his ass since it had now become a habit of Jamie’s to do this even in public. It was such a possessive gesture, and Tyler craved it because it made his stomach flutter each time.

“I hope you’re not hiding something from me, Tyler.” Jamie said in an almost condescending tone. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Jamie skated around to stand in front of Tyler. Jamie was looking at him with a stern expression on his handsome face. Tyler knows Jamie doesn’t like it when he keeps things from him. Tyler isn’t a complainer, and he has often kept a lot of his worries from people. Jamie and his own mother were basically the only people Tyler told everything to… or almost everything.

Tyler swallowed hard and nodded. If only Jamie knew what he was hiding… Tyler suddenly felt very hot, a wave of heat washing over him, as he thought about _showing_ Jamie. He finally lifted his head up and met Jamie’s gaze. “I’ll be waiting for you in the locker room after practice.” Tyler smiled sensually, lips parted a little, and felt emboldened when he noticed Jamie’s eyes widening slightly.

Jamie’s expression turned almost predatory as he recognized the look in Tyler's chocolate brown eyes. He knew it all too well. Tyler had prepared a surprise for him. Jamie licked his plump lips before closing the distance between him and Tyler to grab him fiercely by both hips. “Am I going to like it?” Jamie asked, his sweet voice drawling out as he brought Tyler flush against him in front of everyone. Jamie could feel how stiff Tyler was underneath the material of his hockey pants. He wasn’t wearing a cup; it was all too obvious… The naughty _tease_!

Tyler blushed furiously, cheeks ablaze as he tried to push Jamie away. He pushed at Jamie’s wide shoulders, but Jamie was so incredibly strong and unwilling to move. Tyler’s cock, against his will, was getting embarrassingly hard in his hockey pants. The lustful flame in Jamie’s large, dark eyes and the strength in his grip was making Tyler helplessly aroused. Jamie was getting so much bolder with each passing day. Tyler managed to breath out: “Damn, Jamie. Not here, what if… What if we get caught?”

Jamie, usually stoic and reserved, leaned against Tyler with a growl in the back of his throat. His hold on Tyler’s narrow waist tightened as he murmured against the silky cartilage of Tyler’s ear: “I don’t give a shit… Everyone already suspects we’re fucking around all the time.” Jamie pressed his lips against the side of Tyler’s pale neck in a chaste kiss that didn’t disguise his hungry desire. “I’d have you right here on the ice if I could,” Jamie said hoarsely against his skin, his hockey gloves firmly encasing Tyler’s waist and crushing him against his larger body.

Tyler was getting nervous that one of the guys, or worst even _Coach_ , would notice their inappropriately close proximity. Tyler tried pushing again but to no avail. It only made him feel turned on even more. Jamie was too powerful for him to do anything without putting a fight. Tyler’s heart was hammering in his chest, his pulse probably beating in a frenzy against Jamie's scorching hot lips. Tyler was struggling against the need to moan. “ _God_ , Jamie. Just wait till you see…”

Suddenly, the sound of a whistle was heard throughout the rink. Jamie moved away from Tyler, his pale cheeks bright red, as he turned around to see Coach Lindy skating up to them. His eyebrows were drawn up and his mouth, underneath his gray moustache, was twisted in confusion. “What’s going on with you guys?” When Jamie didn’t answer and neither did Tyler, Coach Lindy added: “I’d like to have a chat with you at the end of practice, Jamie.”

“O-ok, Coach. Sounds good!” Jamie stammered in haste. He nodded Lindy’s way and heard the man huff. Coach skated off, and Jamie took the opportunity to throw one last look Tyler’s way. Tyler had that beautiful blush on his high cheekbones, and his eyes were gleaming with playfulness. Jamie winked at Tyler and said: “See you later, Seggy.”

The captain then skated off, leaving Tyler standing there with a discreet bulge in his hockey pants. The good thing about hockey pants was that the padding hid even the most raging of hard ons. Tyler giggled a little to himself, anticipation crawling underneath his skin as he thought about what Jamie would do to him. Tyler had a feeling that he would get one hell of a pounding; it had been a while since Jamie had been this horny. He was almost aggressive with Tyler, always trying to manhandle him and show the world he was all his.

Tyler had never wanted practice to be over so badly.

****

Jamie was tired of being told he had to keep a _decent_ distance from Tyler. What if he simply _couldn’t_ keep a decent distance? What if he didn’t _want_ to? It was all making Jamie fume. Every time he glanced at Tyler, it was hard for him to control himself. Tyler was like an irresistible temptation. Jamie wanted people to know about them. He wanted people to catch them doing something that could not simply be classified as “what close guy friends do”. Jamie knew their careers were at risk, that is what Coach Lindy always used as an excuse, but sometimes, he simply couldn’t keep his urges at bay. Even when Tyler would just throw him an innocent, radiant smile devoid of anything sexual, something dark and lusty would bloom inside Jamie.

Jamie was walking down the corridor leading to the locker room. He raked a hand through the long strands of his raven hair and sighed. He had so much on his mind that he forgot about Tyler’s surprise. He pushed open the door to the locker room and entered with a determined step. There were no other guys left in the room… Except for Tyler facing away from Jamie and standing in front of his stall. _Jamie’s_ stall. The captain’s jaw dropped and his heartbeat sped up as he looked at Tyler.

Tyler was wearing nothing but victory green socks clinging to his impossibly long legs and his hockey garter belt. The belt was black and contrasted enticingly with Tyler’s creamy skin. The two round mounds of Tyler’s ass were on full display, the straps of the garter belt emphasizing their heft. The arch in Tyler’s sculpted back was a little sweaty from the physical exertion of practice, and the dimple in his lower back gleamed. Tyler’s whole body seemed cut out of marble; even his handsome face was all sharp angles.

Tyler shot Jamie a look from over his broad shoulder, biting his lip teasingly. He couldn’t wait for Jamie to pounce on him and take what’s his.

“Fuck, baby. Was this your surprise?” Jamie asked, his voice cracking around the edges. The palms of his hands felt sweaty when he closed them in tight fists at his sides. His cock was chubbing up in his tight Under Armour shorts at the wanton picture that Tyler made. Hockey equipment had never looked so fucking erotic to Jamie. He wanted to jump on Tyler and bury his cock inside his firm ass without any warning whatsoever. Jamie felt ravenous as he walked up to Tyler, his legs seeming to move of their own accord.

Tyler caught Jamie’s intense gaze from over his shoulder, and when he felt Jamie’s large hands on his hips, he shivered hard. Tyler hung his head between his shoulders, panting softly, as Jamie’s hands rubbed soothing circles against his soft skin. Tyler’s deep voice was at its lowest when he said: “No, Captain. I, uh, you should…” Tyler couldn’t find the breath to finish his sentence as Jamie’s hands continued their exploration and grabbed two good handfuls of his asscheeks.

This is when Jamie saw _it_ … Nestled between Tyler’s plush cheeks, the base of a green butt plug peeked out almost shyly. Jamie felt _wild_. All of his senses ignited and liquid want coursed through his body at a dizzying speed. Jamie’s cock was throbbing as he pried Tyler’s cheeks apart. His hands were leaving red marks all over the pale skin. Jamie licked his upper lip, an unstoppable desire surging within him. He now understood why Tyler had been biting on his lush lips and squirming during practice.

“Were you skating around with that plug up your tight ass, babe?” Jamie teased, leaning against Tyler to mouth at the junction of his neck and collarbone. The captain could feel his linemate shivering against him. Jamie kissed a path down Tyler’s upper back to suck on one of the adorable beauty marks on his left shoulder blade.

“Y-yeah, Jamie. It was pressing against my prostate anytime you bumped into me,” Tyler admitted with a blush high on his cheeks. His cock was swollen with need, clear precum dribbling down the flushed length. Tyler looked down his body and noticed a wet spot forming against the waistband of the garter belt where the reddened tip of his cock touched it.

Jamie let one of his opened palms trail down the expanse of Tyler’s skin. He teasingly scratched the sparse hair in the middle of Tyler’s chest before ghosting his hand over his obscenely hard cock. Jamie then cupped Tyler’s rosy balls, making them bounce a little in his large hand. He hooked his bearded chin over Tyler’s shoulder and looked at his cock jutting long and proud. Jamie couldn’t help but praise Tyler: “You’re so eager and hard, Seggy. So damn gorgeous.”

Tyler squirmed, feeling out his mind, as Jamie talked dirty to him in that sexy, breathless drawl of his. Tyler jolted when he felt Jamie tugging on the base of the plug with his other hand, lube seeping out in an embarrassing amount. Tyler knew Jamie loved it when he was sloppy wet because it made him look overindulged and desperate. Tyler’s nerves were buzzing, his need so intense that he just wanted Jamie to take out the damn plug and fuck him deep and rough.

“Now I understand why your cheeks were so pink,” Jamie mused. “You’re so greedy. Always wanting your boy hole to be filled with something.” Jamie felt hot all over as he murmured the filthy words. He let go of his hold on Tyler’s ass and cock to take off his Stars t-shirt. Jamie’s wide back and upper body were revealed when he tugged the shirt over his head and threw it somewhere. He was now only wearing his compression shorts, the black material molding against the firm curve of his ass.

“Oh, Jamie. _Please_ ,” Tyler whimpered, too overwhelmed for words. He gasped and shook his head in utter shame. Jamie talking to him like that was too much for him to handle. He was aroused beyond imagining, his hole squeezing around the plug in an attempt to stimulate himself and get off. Tyler’s huge hands grabbed at the wooden sides of Jamie’s stall, bracing himself since he felt weak at the knees. Tyler looked up at the name _Benn_ written over the stall, and his cock twitched against his hard abs. He was _Jamie’s_ , and he belonged in that stall like everything else Jamie owned.

Jamie’s blood boiled. He had been insanely horny for the past few weeks, and now that Tyler was tempting him like this, he just couldn’t resist. Jamie got down on his knees, his face level with the round curve of Tyler’s ass. He wanted to devour his younger lover and punish him for being so hot and _perfect_. Tyler was too desirable for his own good.

Jamie gave a little slap underneath Tyler’s ass, making the flesh bounce up in a tantalizing way. Then Jamie tugged on the black straps of the garter and let them smack back against Tyler’s skin, pink marks blossoming. “Do you even know how hard you make me, Tyler Seguin?” Jamie declared, unabashed, as he laid his big hands on each cheek and spread them as wide as they could possibly go. “I want you so badly.”

“Fuck me, Jamie!” Tyler replied too eagerly, his voice sounding too high in his excitement. Tyler had never felt this desired in his entire life. No one had ever made him feel the way Jamie did. He was helpless for Jamie. Jamie could do absolutely _anything_ he wanted to him. The tips of Tyler’s cute, too-large ears were bright red as he propped his left leg against the bench of Jamie’s stall. He wanted to give his captain better access to his most intimate of areas. Tyler heard Jamie groan and then felt his hand traveling up the rough material of his hockey sock.

The victory green socks looked absolutely sinful clinging to Tyler’s shapely legs. Jamie wanted to see these sock clad legs tremble when he rammed inside his gorgeous man. “Oh, I have every intention to. I’ll wreck you in these socks, babe.” Jamie replied hoarsely before directing his attention between Tyler’s asscheeks. Jamie hooked a finger around the base of the plug and tugged it all out in one go. The green plug was much bigger than he expected, a good five inches long and pretty wide. Jamie was shocked that Tyler had been skating with such a big thing up his ass.

“Tyler, Jesus Christ. How could you even manage to skate?” Jamie asked in awe, his dark eyes glued to Tyler’s gaping hole. Sticky streams of lube were oozing out of Tyler’s wet entrance in a way that had Jamie’s heart stuttering. Tyler was still so terribly tight, his hole regaining its tiny size after the plug had slipped out with a moist sound. With one thick finger, Jamie probed at Tyler’s opening and let his finger sink in to test Tyler’s resistance. To his ultimate amazement, his finger was sucked in but was still held by a firm grip.

“Ah, God! Jamie. Holy shit,” Tyler cursed. He felt tremors travel up and down his spine as Jamie toyed with his hole. Tyler didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt self conscious, the fine hair around his hole tacky with the lube trickling out of him. Jamie thrust his finger in a few times and tugged on his rim. Tyler’s balls were drawn tight, and molten fire was twisting in the pit of his stomach. Tyler was about to cum, being overly sensitive as he was. “Jamie, _please_ , I’m gonna cum. Get your cock in me, _please_.” Tyler wriggled his pert ass and clenched hard around Jamie’s finger with each drawn out “please”.

Jamie’s heart was in his throat as Tyler clamped down on his finger. He couldn’t wait to feel that grip on his dick. If there was one thing Jamie adored, it was when Tyler begged him for his cock. He withdrew his finger with a wet sound, watching with hungry eyes as the little ring of muscles clung to his finger in the process. Jamie placed the plug on the ground and stood up on heavy legs. He wanted to pound Tyler into his stall, but first, Tyler had to answer him. “You haven’t answered my question, Tyler… How were you able to skate with that plug up your sweet ass?”

Tyler hid his face against the tender skin of his tattooed, inner bicep. He couldn’t believe Jamie was forcing him to answer. Without any warning, Tyler felt a sharp slap against his left cheek. Tyler cried out, screwing his eyes shut, the dominant gesture making his cock twitch. “I was… Thinking ‘bout your dick being in me instead of the plug.” Tyler groaned, his voice rich and impossibly deep.

Jamie felt wildly possessive, pushing his Under Armour shorts mid thigh, the top part of Jamie’s ass visible. A small, punched out sound escaped Jamie’s ruby lips as his cock sprang out from its confines. His big cock was so incredibly hard that it slapped against his stomach. Jamie’s large eyes were wide and gleaming as he took hold of his cock and nudged the tip against Tyler’s hole, exposed since he had one of his legs propped up high on Jamie’s bench.

Jamie entered Tyler with a steady thrust. A positively obscene squirting sound could be heard as his cock filled Tyler's generously lubricated hole. Jamie’s lips were swollen with arousal and opened as he panted softly. Tyler, on the other hand, moaned loudly, the deeply masculine outburst resounding in the empty locker room. This reminded Jamie that anyone could walk in on them… Including Coach. Jamie finished his thrust a little hastily, his heavy balls colliding with the back of Tyler’s thighs. Jamie leaned against him and placed a broad hand over his gasping mouth.

Tyler’s eyes were screwed shut, delicate wrinkles at the corners, and his perfectly straight eyebrows were furrowed in the middle. Jamie’s cock, almost eight inches long, was so much bigger than the plug, and even though Tyler was sloppy wet, the stretch was still maddening.

“Shh,” Jamie whispered against Tyler’s ear, goosebumps breaking on Tyler’s skin. Jamie’s other hand went to hold Tyler’s pec, cupping it and pinching his taut nipple as a warning. “Anyone could walk in on us, Seggy.” Jamie imagined the picture they would make with a rush of adrenaline at the thrill of being discovered. Captain Jamie Benn, buried balls deep inside the man he desired most, his linemate and best friend Tyler Seguin moaning desperately behind his large palm.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” Jamie added in a deep voice, grinding slowly inside of Tyler, the lube so thick that it felt like cream. “Such a good boy.” It was totally decadent, and as Tyler squeezed hard around him, Jamie’s senses narrowed down only to the pleasure he was feeling. He was almost choking on it, the air around them thick with the musky smell of sweat and sex. Jamie greedily took in the expanse of Tyler’s sculpted back, arched as he pushed his ass out.

Tyler mumbled something under his palm, tears of pleasure gathering in his brown eyes. He was feeling so vulnerable. Jamie’s hand left its place against Tyler’s mouth to cup his other chiseled pec. The action made Tyler recall the game against San Jose a few days ago when Jamie had cupped his pecs in front of absolutely everyone. He whimpered, cheeks ablaze, as Jamie stroked his nipples with his thumbs. “Fuck, Jamie. I want everyone to see us like that.” Tyler hummed underneath his breath. Every touch on his nipples was going straight to his cock in electrifying sparks.

Jamie looked up to see his name written over his stall, and it unleashed a possessive glee within him. He kissed the side of Tyler’s head where his soft brown curls stuck to his temple and then decided to move his hips. Jamie was huge, his tall body dominating over Tyler, strong ass flexing as he slammed home.

Harsh moans from both men and the sound of Jamie’s balls smacking Tyler’s ass could be heard throughout the locker room. Jamie all but growled as he started pounding Tyler into his stall like a pure beast. He grabbed at Tyler’s socked leg and brought it back down to the ground. This new position had everything becoming blindingly tighter. Tyler had to open his legs for balance, though, because Jamie’s savage thrusts had him almost stumbling.

Tyler felt Jamie’s warm hand cup his bearded chin and turn his head to the side. Tyler loved seeing the expression on Jamie’s face when he was overwhelmed with passion. He looked wild, dark strands of hair falling over his doe eyes and lips opened in exertion amidst his beard. He caught Tyler’s lips in a spit slick kiss and then moved to suck marks on the long column of Tyler’s neck. Jamie was leaving beard burn all over, and the tickling sensation made Tyler squirm. Tyler was babbling Jamie’s name, each powerful thrust making his aching cock slap against his abs. “Jamie, Jamie, _Jamie_! Yeah… Fuck me _hard_.”

Jamie watched as his shaft plunged in and out of Tyler’s ass, the thick girth stretching him wide. Jamie let his big, male hands travel from Tyler’s front to the meaty part of his hips. He grabbed two good handfuls and with a tremendous strength that was natural to him, he lifted Tyler up until only his toes touched the ground. Tyler cried out brokenly, hands holding with white knuckles against the sides of the stall. Tyler’s long legs, clad in the victory green socks, quivered with the strain.

The new angle had Jamie’s cock pressing firmly and insistently against Tyler’s sensitive prostate. The little gland had been teased for hours by the plug before hand, and Tyler couldn’t hold off his imminent need to cum anymore. He shuddered, moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, and ejaculated long ropes of cum against the wall of Jamie’s stall. Tyler bit his plump bottom lip, embarrassed and impossibly turned on; he had cum untouched on Jamie’s fat cock like a good boy.

“Oh, yeah,” Jamie said with a ragged moan. “That’s my boy. So good for me.” Jamie’s hand went to grab at the burning hot skin of Tyler’s spurting cock and jacked him off in time with each of his teeth rattling thrusts. Tyler whined and hung his head. He watched as a few thick ropes oozed and dribbled down the dark red head of his cock. Jamie’s hand was warm and calloused around his length and moving in an almost gentle rhythm that contrasted with the furious movement of his hips.

The muscles of Tyler’s ass were shaking as Jamie rammed inside his tight heat. The back of Tyler’s neck was pink, and so was the wrinkled tip of his nose when he shot Jamie a look from over his shoulder. He bit his lip in that coquettish Tyler way and rolled his hips back, his ass looking all the more full, and taunting Jamie: “C’mon, Captain Benn. Fill my hole with your cum.”

Jamie growled, his cheeks bright red as Tyler uttered these words in that rumbling voice. He couldn’t hold it anymore; his aching cock, buried to the hilt, twitched hard. A few seconds later, his hot sperm coated Tyler’s insides. He panted harshly as he came hard and brought Tyler back down on the floor with rough hands. Jamie’s big dick wasn’t done sputtering when he withdrew from Tyler’s ass. A sticky string of cum was connecting Tyler’s reddened hole to Jamie’s wide cockhead. Jamie jerked off in a frenzy, milking himself dry, and painting Tyler’s backside in white streaks.

Jamie was exhausted as he looked at the filthy mess he had made. Some of his cum had landed on the waistband of the garter belt and on the dimple in Tyler’s lower back. Jamie raked a hand through his hair, mesmerized by the sight of his thick cum making its way down Tyler’s asscheeks. He hooked both of his arms underneath Tyler’s shoulders to bring him flush against his broad chest.

Tyler moaned contently as he felt Jamie’s release spill out of his hole in a tremendous amount. Jamie always came so much, and Tyler loved it beyond anything. It meant that he was _marked_ in the most intimate of ways. He moved his hand against the wall to smear his cum around and then stretched his arm up to leave the evidence of his passion on Jamie’s name plate. “There, Jamie. All for you.” Tyler murmured. He felt sated and pleased with himself.

“Oh, Tyler. You’re too much, you know that?” Jamie hummed, kissing Tyler’s ear. He looked up to see a bit of white over his name. Jamie carefully touched Tyler’s hole, gathered some of his cum on his fingers, and then added it to his name plate. Tyler was limp and heavy in his strong arms, too fucked out of his mind to do anything. “You’re so naughty, and I love you so much. Wish I could plug you back up and keep you full of me,” Jamie drawled out. He felt hot all over with the thought of penetrating Tyler’s cum filled hole later.

Tyler felt his stomach flutter. “You’re going to kill me, Jamie. Maybe next time I’ll let you do it.” Tyler licked his lips, wriggling his ass back against Jamie’s spent cock. _Always teasing_. He turned his head, meeting Jamie’s soft gaze. “I love you more than anything.” Tyler said, beautiful lips stretching into a wistful smile. “One day, everyone will know it.”

Jamie hugged Tyler tighter and kissed him on the forehead. “Yeah, you bet.” Jamie raked a hand through Tyler’s feathery hair and then tenderly stroked his porcelain soft cheek. Tyler melted in his arms. “Now, how about I clean you up, babe?”

“Oh, yeah. I’d like that. You came so much, Benny.” Tyler teased, smirking at Jamie. “I’ll need help cleaning up the mess you’ve made on my ass.”

“And I’ll need help cleaning the mess you’ve made on my stall.” Jamie replied, making Tyler giggle helplessly. Jamie pecked him on the pink tip of his little nose. He hugged him tighter to his chest, just holding onto him firmly, as he felt the love he had for Tyler wash over him. Jamie wanted the world to know that when he hugged or touched Tyler on the ice, it meant so much more than what they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> And then... Coach Lindy Ruff walked in on them hugging each other naked and that is the face he made.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wouldn't Tyler look sinfully hot in these long hockey socks and garter? And what about Jamie in these tight under amour shorts? **Tell me what you think!** ;) Please leave me a comment if you loved reading this little adventure; it will make me _so happy_!


End file.
